Here Inside My Dream
by Seylin
Summary: She only wanted to dance…for him… for herself. Character death.


**Title**: Here Inside My Dream

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: She only wanted to dance…for him… for herself.

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Mizuo Shinonome & Hal Film Maker. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning**: Character death.

Here Inside My Dream

They had been planning the wedding for almost two years. Both Ahiru and Fakir wanted this day to be completely perfect. Mytho had agreed to be Fakir's best man the day that they had announced their engagement. Ahiru had found the perfect dress, both she and Fakir wanted to perform a dance at their wedding, this dress would allow her to do that. The white fabric hugged her slim frame becoming thinner as it reached her legs. The white satin toe shoes straps came all the way to be tied about her knees. Fakir's outfit was more old fashioned than a tux and it suited him well. The dark blue offset her dress putting the majority of the attention on her while still making him look handsome.

Then the accident happened.

Three weeks before the wedding Fakir was suddenly and tragically killed.

Pike and Lilie had given Ahiru three days to mourn before going to see her. They knocked on the door but when there was no answer they went in anyway, worried about their friend. Ahiru didn't even look at them as they came into the room. For the past three days she had done nothing but sit and stare at her and Fakir's wedding outfits. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, her cheeks were stiff with the dry tear tracks.

"Oh Ahiru…" Pike and Lilie both whispered before setting themselves into action. Within an hour the house was clean, sunlight pouring through the windows that had been covered by curtains, the wedding outfits put away. Ahiru sat watching but not moving to help them, she almost stopped them when Lilie put the outfits away but then ended up saying nothing.

"Ahiru I know you're still in shock and everything but you need you call and write people to let them know what happened. The guests of your wedding need to know that it's…not happening," Lilie told her.

"No!" Both Lilie and Pike looked at Ahiru surprised. The usually cute and sweet voice they were used to coming from their friend was not that they had just heard. No, this voice was hoarse from crying and screaming. "No…"

"What do you mean 'no'? You have to let people know," Pike stated.

"I'm not cancelling the wedding," Ahiru whispered.

"Not… cancelling… the wedding?" Both of her friends echoed.

"Ahiru… Fakir is dead. There is no point to having a wedding now," Lilie said softly laying her hand on Ahiru's. Ahiru glared at her, the first emotion to enter her eyes but sadness since she had been told of the accident. Lilie pulled her hand back in shock.

"I don't Fakir is dead! I know! But I'm still going to marry him! You can't understand… you can't… but I'm going to marry him…" Ahiru yelled, her voice softening until she was silently crying again.

"We should get Mytho…" Pike whispered. Lilie nodded in agreement as she backed away from Ahiru.

"Do you think she's lost it?"

"Hush!" Pike scolded as she pulled Lilie out of the house.

---

Over the next two weeks Pike and Lilie tried to convince Ahiru to change her mind about the wedding but she was adamant. Mytho finally put his foot down and told them to leave her alone. After Ahiru had started crying again for the millionth time because of their 'encouraging' he pulled them aside.

"Ahiru needs our support now more than ever. I believe this is part of her healing process so let's just be there for her."

Pike and Lilie watched their friend sadly but then nodded. "We were just trying to help."

"I know and I'm sure Ahiru appreciates it but this is something she needs to do," Mytho assured them.

---

The day of the wedding dawned clear and beautiful. Ahiru watched the sky change from night to the oranges and gold's of dawn. She had dreamt of this day since she had met Fakir…well since she had seen that soft side of his soul and fallen for him. Since their engagement she had thought that they would share this morning together… they would watch the sunrise, share a few kisses, have breakfast and then go their separate ways to prepare for the wedding. Now it was just she. But she would do this… for Fakir.

After breakfast Pike and Lilie arrived to help her get ready. They had taken over getting the church prepared and Mytho had taken care of any questions. The girls waited while she took a long scented bath and then did her hair and helped her into her dress. Both smiled when she turned to look into the mirror.

"You look so beautiful," Lilie gasped clasping her hands in front of herself. Ahiru smiled sadly at her reflection. She walked over to the closet in her toe shoes and opened it expecting to see Fakir's outfit but… it was gone.

"Where is Fakir's outfit?" She asked turning to her friends.

"It was there earlier…" Both echoed, confused expressions on their faces. Ahiru looked ready to cry, she had wanted to touch the fabric again before going to the church.

"Don't cry Ahiru, I'm sure we'll find them," Pike said giving her a tissue. Ahiru nodded dabbing at her eyes with the tissue.

"Are you ready? It's almost time," Lilie told her. Ahiru nodded looking back at the empty closet once more.

"Yes, I'm ready."

---

Ahiru paced at the back of the church as the music started. She was so nervous she didn't notice that half the guests hadn't shown up, she didn't notice that the ones that did looked at her with pity, she didn't notice the beautiful flowers and she didn't notice the surprise in Pike and Lilie's bodies as they started their walks up to the front of the church. Turning she stared at the stained glass above her head, the sunlight shining through made her feel warm… like he was here. Smiling softly Ahiru took a deep breath and turned to the main doors as the cords of "Here Comes the Bride" started to play.

Everyone stood as she entered as was custom. Some still watched her walk up the aisle with pity but other's, like Mytho who had taken Fakir's outfit and put it on a mannequin that now stood at the front of the church, were smiling at the shock on her face and the happy tears running down from her eyes. As she got to the alter she looked from the dummy to Mytho who bowed as the waist. Ahiru cried even harder, choking on a single laugh.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning to the priest.

"Welcome to you all. We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Ahiru and Fakir. Tragically Fakir is not with us today but we will proceed with this ceremony as if he were as this was his greatest wish, to love and protect Ahiru," the priest stated.

As the ceremony progressed Mytho produced a piece of paper with Fakir's handwriting on it. Ahiru looked at him with wide eyes. What was this?

"It is said that before we die we often know that it is coming. When I read these words I believe that Fakir knew that he was not going to be here today but he wanted you to know the following," Mytho told her before clearing his throat. "_My dearest duck… If Mytho is reading this to you then I am not standing beside you on this the most special of days for us. I am sorry for that, I did not wish for it to be this way. I know you are standing there in your wedding dress looking beautiful. I wish I were there to kiss your cheek and tell you that in person. I love you Ahiru, never forget that, I will be watching over you until we can be together again._"

As Mytho finished reading the words Fakir had written Ahiru started to cry again. He comforted her as best he could before the priest continued with the ceremony. Mytho placed the ring Fakir had bought her on her finger when that part of the ceremony came and kissed her cheek in Fakir's place when the priest announced that it was time to kiss the bride.

Ahiru walked back down the aisle, alone, Mytho and her two best friends followed her. She thanked each of the guests who had come to witness the ceremony with a sad smile and many of them returned the gesture. She and Fakir had planned a small reception and with only half the guests they had invited showing up to begin with the reception was much smaller than planned. Ahiru didn't care about this… these were the people who truly cared. Mytho had gotten the mannequin and placed it at the front of the small dance floor.

After everyone had eaten Ahiru stood and took her place beside the mannequin calling the guest's attention to herself. "I know many of you believe that I have lost my mind going through with this wedding… but I wanted to be married to Fakir and he wanted the same. The main reason I would not cancel this wedding is because I wanted to honor him… with a dance."

Ahiru moved to stand in front of the mannequin and then nodded to the band that was providing the reception with music. As the melody began Ahiru took her pose and then started to dance a beautiful and tragic dance. All things considered there was still an underlying hint of happiness and freedom to the dance. Each of the guests watched with tears in their eyes and mouths open as she danced. Ahiru had become a much better dancer since beginning at the ballet school and it seemed that some of the moves she performed could not be done alone. As the song started to come to an end Ahiru danced to the mannequin and laid her hand over where the heart would be.

"I know you're watching over me Fakir… I love you…" She whispered before twirling away to the middle of the floor. As the ending notes of the song rang out Ahiru sank to the floor in a graceful bow, tears rolling down her cheeks.


End file.
